Out of the Dark and into the Sun
by Mystery64
Summary: Clarissa's POV Clarissa's life with the Rovers amkes her look back on the days when she went from an abandoned child into the maker of our favorite dog heroes. :Oneshot. R


I do not own Road Rovers or its characters 

**Clarissa is the only character that is owned by me.**

OUT OF THE DARK ANS INTO THE SUN.

The light of the sun beamed through my window and made my room glow brightly. I opened my eyes to a happy morning greeting me with a bright room; I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom for my daily shower.

I got in the shower and turned on the water to warm, the water droplets pelted me soothing my shoulders. I rubbed the soap bar on my arms all the way to my toes, I lathered my hair with shampoo and rinsed out the soap. The suds ran down my body into the drain as I basked in the sweet scent of citrus coral.

I got out, dried myself, and blow-dried my hair while I brushed it. I came out of the bathroom wearing my sunflower blouse with tan pants and yellow open-toed high-heels and headed to the mission room. When I got there I saw Shag in the kitchen making breakfast for the Rovers.

"Morning Claire." Hunter greeted me as he walked by.

"Morning to you too." I replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Clarissa. Might I say, you look bloomin good in that outfit." Colleen complemented.

"Why thank you Colleen. The blouse goes great with my shoes." I said.

Blitz suddenly approached us looking important as usual.

"Good morning pretty blonde girl." He said to me and then greeted Colleen.

"Oh hello, you must be the new cadet. Welcome to the Road Rovers." She said to him.

"No, you know who I am, I'm Blitz." Blitz said.

Colleen took a clipboard out from behind her and flipped through it.

"Let's see what we can call you…oh, how about Puffy Cheeks?"

I giggled softly so I wouldn't sound rude.

"Oh, no, that one's taken. Maybe, Mr. Tubby Trousers."

"Excuse me?" Blitz questioned.

"From now on, your name is Mr. Harrison Tubby Trousers."

I giggled a bit louder as Colleen teased him.

"That's it! I've been putting up with your name games long enough! Let the biting begin!" Blitz shouted.

He lunged at Colleen and she karate kicked him into the wall. I sighed and walked away from the commotion to let them sort it out, I soon ran into Exile on my way to the table.

"Morning comrade Clarissa." He said to me.

"And a good morning to you Exile." I said back.

Shag came over and put a plate of pancakes and eggs with a glass of fresh orange juice in front of me.

"Why thank you Shag, this looks delicious." I complemented.

Shag said something I couldn't fully understand, but I knew he was saying something nice. After breakfast, the Rovers were gathered around the table waiting for Professor Shepherd to show up, the Rovers referred to him as the Master, but I just call him Professor Shepherd.

Scout hopped up right next to where I was standing and I petted his head, the Rovers called him Muzzle, but I like to call him Scout, it reminded me of the old days as a world-class dog breeder. Suddenly the glowing figure which was Shepherd came into the room.

"Greetings Master." The Rovers said.

"Greetings Professor Shepherd." I said.

"Greetings to you all." Shepherd replied. "Rovers, there is a situation in the Pacific, some one is illegally harvesting the endangered coral reefs. You must find out who it is and stop them before the reefs become extinct."

"Let's hit the seas Rovers!" Hunter said as he led the Rovers to the launch bay.

When they were saving the world, I did my usual things of being an expert on dogs. I sat at my desk calculating the statuses of dog nutrition and herbal medicine, I looked over at the picture of me and my cherished deceased mutt Cooter with the Second Chance Haven Breeding Center behind us and I fell back into the dark depressions of my childhood.

I felt so cold and alone in the dark with no one to help me into the sun, but that all changed when I found Cooter. I could never forget how small he was, shivering in the palms of my hands.

We were both castaways, wondering why life would punish us this way when we had done nothing wrong. But from the moment we found each other, a strong connection tied us together promising that nothing would ever tear us apart.

My purpose was found, I wanted to be sure that no other dog would suffer the same fate that Cooter and I did. That breeding center would be a paradise for dogs that had been cast away and deserved a second chance. Soon the Rovers were born, those days of my life boosted my happiness.

Exile, my little snowball. He pulled little toy sleds at just 4 weeks old and loved to pretend he was in a sled race. Blitz, my little butt chewer. I once gave him a squeaky toy shaped like a butt and he would play with it for hours until he was tuckered out. He also loved the mints I would give him.

Shag, my little cowardly lion. He was so scared of everything, when a thunderstorm came he would cry and cry. I'd comfort him until the storm passed. But now he's gotten so much braver. Scout was a castaway just like me; he was the runt of the litter rejected by his mother. I cared for him until he was on solids.

He loved to explore and sniff around like a scouter, so I gave him that name. I knew I had to find him a home, so I looked online and found Professor Shepherd's ad for a companion.

Colleen, my little pampered princess. She loved it when I would brush her, dress her up in those adorable puppy dresses and bowes, and take pictures of her in a dazzling background.

And Hunter, my tennis ball loving, energetic, mellow little pup. He's just like his father. Bold, loyal, trusting, friendly, caring, headstrong, and straightforward.

It seemed life was giving me a second chance, until that day when that man came and gave me an offer. Something about him just seemed evil, so I sent him away. My world was thrown into hell the day of the bomb attack and the death of Cooter, time around me completely stopped.

After being frozen to the time that dogs became superheroes, which probably wasn't that long, I thought I wouldn't have another chance in life. But seeing the faces of my pups again, I knew that things would be more positive than before.

The pups I knew have grown into extraordinary dogs, becoming half human superheroes and pets of world leaders. However, looking back on my hard work, I realized that I've also turned them into something beyond the eye can see, especially Hunter.

If Cooter were alive today to see what a spectacular dog his son has grown to be, he'd be very proud.


End file.
